Home Is Where The Heart Is
by KelliP
Summary: Of all his book launches, this was definitely her favourite. A night she'd remember forever. No actual spoilers, just wishful thinking. Set in the future when they're together, though that future might not be very far off.


**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

_Of all his book launches, this was definitely her favourite. A night she'd remember forever. _

_No actual spoilers, just wishful thinking. Set in the future when they're together (though, that future might not be very far off). _

* * *

She remembers the first time she stepped into his book launch party.

It was official business. They'd found a body earlier that night that had been staged in a way that imitated one of his novels. And if the circumstances were any other, she was sure that she would have been… excited, to meet one of her favourite authors in a more personal atmosphere than a formal book signing.

But even if she had been excited, all traces of it would have disappeared mere seconds after their encounter.

And if that weren't enough, she was less than impressed when he had asked "Where would you like it" as if she were some mindless bimbo who was just desperate to get to know him.

Puh-_lease_.

The second time, she was there as Nikki Heat, the inspiration for his new character.

If she were being honest, she was definitely a little nervous when she'd arrived and the paparazzi were taking her picture, the flashes blinding her.

After all, it wasn't like he was George Clooney, so _why_ were there so many?

The following two launches parties for Nikki Heat, she wasn't there. They'd spent the summer apart, both times, each at fault.

The first, he was the one who'd taken off. Left her for the summer as he holidayed in the Hamptons, to "work on his book" while his ex-wife hung off his arm.

And after three months, she'd heard nothing from him. No communication. Not a phone call, text, or anything.

She hadn't even known he'd arrived back in the city. So when he weaselled his way back into her life and actually had the _nerve_ to invite her, she refused. Gave him the pathetic excuse of 'paperwork' when, in reality, she just couldn't handle seeing him there with Gina.

Not after she'd almost given into her feelings for him.

The year after that, she was the one who hadn't called him. In her defence, she _had_ just been shot. She barely had the energy for physical therapy, let alone handling a book launch party.

But if she were being honest, it was because she wasn't ready to face him after his confession. And she couldn't even plaster on fake smile long enough to face him, let alone a whole crowd of people.

And the last time… she'd been there as his girlfriend. _Frozen Heat_ was about to hit stands, and they were finally together.

It had been a bit of a rocky start. After nearly four years of friendship, she'd imagined the transition to the next level would have been easy. But, in fact, it had been somewhat… awkward.

Everyone just _had_ to comment on their relationship. Martha. Alexis. The boys. Lanie. Gates. Her father. Her cousins. Old college friends. Even one stranger on the street had stopped her to give his two cents worth.

And the attention they'd received from the press at his launch party hadn't helped. At the beginning of the night, she'd had a large smile on her face. It was, after all, a celebration. She should have been happy. And she was. He'd finished yet another book, based on _her_, and it was going straight to the top of the New York Best Seller List.

But as the night dragged on, so did everyone's probing questions. All they wanted to know was the gritty details of their personal life.

And so she'd lost it. She'd dragged him out a side door, straight into a passing taxi, and back to her apartment where she'd sobbed in him arms because it was _just too hard_.

Though never one to be bad at relationships, she was also never one to be good at them, either. She kept herself closed off; too afraid of hurting to risk her heart.

Just when she was about to suggest they call it quits, he leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. _Move in with me. _

And that was it. All her fears vanished in that moment, because he wanted to be with her. Every day.

Now, barely six months later, his latest novel- _Body Heat_- was about to be released.

His company had never been so pleased with him. And so they'd organised what was unquestionably the most impressive book launch party yet.

Which is why she is currently standing in the middle of the crowd absolutely lost as she searches the sea of faces for someone- _anyone_ she knows.

But it seems as if everyone has disappeared.

She sighs as she gives up and decides to go sit at the bar when she spots him.

But it's not just him. Standing too close beside him, running her hand up her boyfriend's arm, is a young, blonde women who looks completely out of place.

Oh, she is definitely _not_ happy.

In his defence, he has what is quite possibly the most amusing look on his face- somewhere between uncomfortable and completely disgusted- but it's not enough.

So she stalks over to him, wraps an arm around his waist- successfully dislodging whomever that women is- and presses a kiss to the side of his neck as she whispers in his ear. "Rick, honey, can I talk to you for a second?"

She can feel his heart begin to race. Probably a combination of her too-sweet voice, absolute fear, and the fact that she called him _honey_.

If she weren't so jealous right now, she'd roll her eyes at the pet name. Instead, she pulls him away before he can answer, dragging him out of the crowd to the edge of the room.

"I don't see why girls like _her_ even come to these parties," she frowns. Castle raises an eyebrow and rests his hands on her hips, tugging her towards him.

"Your jealous," he states.

"Your mine," she claims, and places a kiss on his jaw. He chuckles.

"They only come for the open bar," he says.

"Well, they shouldn't be trying to steal what isn't there's," she huffs. He watches her carefully for a moment, his expression serious as if he's contemplating something, before suddenly dropping his hands from her sides and taking a step away from her.

"Why don't you pick up a book and start reading while I find us some champagne?" he suggests. She raises an eyebrow; he hasn't let her read any of his book these past few months. Not one single page yet. Not even so much as a hint towards the plot.

"What, I'm allowed to read it now?" she asks. He simply smiles, presses a kiss to her cheek, and leaves her standing alone.

A little confused, she narrows her eyes at his retreating figure before glancing towards the neat stack of books in the centre of the room. Slowly, she steps over to the, carefully not making eye contact with anyone as she squeezes her way through the crowd.

She stares at the pale blue cover a moment longer before giving into temptation and picking up his book. She flicks through the first few pages, eager to get to the story, when the dedication catches her eye.

_For Kate_.

That was it. Two words. Two simple words that's causing her heart to skip a beat. Because despite the fact that this is supposed to be about him, all of this is for her.

Despite his inner child, that man could be really sweet. And he was hers.

She lifts her head in the aim to search for him, but he's already standing right in front of her. There's a sparkle in his eyes as he hands her a glass of champagne, sits the book back on the stand, and leads her away from the crowd.

"Rick?" she asks softly, but he doesn't say anything just yet. Instead, he guides her into the elevator, presses the button for the roof, and waits in silence as the box lifts them up.

His gaze is intense, full of emotion- but she can't seem to break away. She's thankful when the doors slide open, and the cool New York air washes over them.

His hand still twined with hers, he tugs her towards the edge of the roof. Even though she's lived in the city her entire life, she can't help but be amazed as she gazes out over the rooftops, and endless sea of lights twinkling in the night.

Suddenly, his hand drops from hers. She glances over at him, but he's already sliding an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

And then he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a sparkling diamond ring.

_Oh_.

She opens her mouth, but can't find any words. It's too much. It's _too_ much.

But, oh- it's perfect. Simple yet elegant. And it's for _her_.

"Marry me," he speaks softly.

She's silent barely a moment before she whispers her answer.

"Yes."

And that's it. A smile spreads on his face as he pulls her body even closer and presses his lips down to meet hers.

Eventually, they break away, and a quiet laughter escapes her lips, because she's just _so_ happy.

"Take me home, Castle."

* * *

_A somewhat related story- 'Undressed…Again'- will be coming as soon as university will allow me. How Castle came about inspiration for the title 'Body Heat'. Keep an eye out for it, and subscribe to author alerts if you're interested =)_


End file.
